List:Nakazawa Yuko Concerts
Concerts *2003.01.22 LIVE & TALK TOUR 2002 Shinshi wa Mini ga Osuki! at studio DREAM MAKER *2005.xx.xx Yuko Nakazawa Christmas Live Tour 2004 Winter ~Watashi ga Omou Konna Christmas~ Live DVD *2006.??.?? Nakazawa Yuko FC Tour In Hokkaido *2007.10.10 Type-Y 2007 BIRTHDAY LIVE Mahou no Pressure! Kotoshi mo Yarimasu Special ~Live Ato, Yotei wo Irenaide Kudasai~ *2008.??.?? Nakazawa Yuko Songs & Monologues ~Aki no Yonaga no Hitori goto~ *2008.??.?? Nakazawa Yuko Special Christmas Live 2007 ~Blanche~ *2014.06.15 Nakazawa Yuko BIRTHDAY☆LIVE 2014 ~40 ga Fushime ka to Omotta Kedo 41 mo Yacchaimasu~ at Mt.RAINIER HALL SHIBUYA PLEASURE PLEASURE (中澤裕子 BIRTHDAY☆LIVE 2014〜40が節目かと思ったけど41もやっちゃいます!〜、Mt.RAINIER HALL SHIBUYA PLEASURE PLEASURE) *2014.06.29 Nakazawa Yuko SPECIAL☆LIVE 2014 ~Nakazawa Yuko wa Hatake no Onna ni Natta to yo!~ at Gate's 72(中澤裕子 SPECIAL☆LIVE 2014〜中澤裕子は博多の女になったとよ!〜、Gate's 772) *2018.08.05 Nakazawa Yuko Solo Debut 20 Shuunen Kinen Event ~20-sai no Nyoubou~ (中澤裕子ソロデビュー20周年記念イベント〜20才の女房〜) *2018.12.01 Nakazawa Yuko LIVE at COTTON CLUB ~Shinshi wa Ima Demo Mini ga Osuki!~ Dinner Shows *2010.03.27 Nakazawa Yuko Casual DInner Show 2010 ~Haru ga Sukiyanen!~ (2010.03.27, Flamingo the Arushe) (中澤裕子カジュアルディナーショー2010〜春が好きやねん!〜 (2010年3月27日、フラミンゴ・ジ・アルーシャ、2公演)) *2010.09.04 Nakazawa Yuko Casual Dinner Show at La Donna / Flamingo the Arusha (中澤裕子カジュアルディナーショー at La Donna / Flamingo the Arusha) *2011.06.19 Yuko Nakazawa Birthday Live2011 ~What a wonderful day!~ *2010.06.19 Nakazawa Yuko Saturday★Birthday Night! (中澤裕子 Saturday★Birthday Night!) *2011.06.18 Nakazawa Yuko Casual Dinner Show at Flamingo the Arushe ~The Eve of Birthday~ (中澤裕子カジュアルディナーショー at Flamingo the Arusha 〜The eve of birthday〜) *2011.12.25 Nakazawa Yuko Casual Dinner SHow at La Donna ~Merry Christmas For You~ 中澤裕子カジュアルディナーショー at La Donna 〜Merry Christmas For You〜) *2011.12.29 Nakazawa Yuko Casual Dinner Show at Flamingo the Arushe ~Toshiwasure no Utage~ *2012.03.18 Nakazawa Yuko Casual Dinner Show at La Donna ~Harukaze ni Sasowarete~ 中澤裕子カジュアルディナーショー at La Donna / Flamingo the Arusha 〜春風に誘われて〜) *2012.03.24 Nakazawa Yuko Casual Dinner Show at Flamingo the Arushe ~Harukaze ni Sasowarete~ 中澤裕子カジュアルディナーショー at La Donna / Flamingo the Arusha 〜春風に誘われて〜) *2012.06.17 Nakazawa Yuko Casual Dinner Show at Flamingo the Arushe ~It will be 39 soon~ (中澤裕子カジュアルディナーショー at Flamingo the Arusha 〜It will be 39 soon〜) *2013.06.23 Nakazawa Yuko Casual Dinner Show at Flamingo the Arushe ~Yosoji Kansha-sai~ (中澤裕子カジュアルディナーショー2013 at Flamingo the Arusha〜四十路感謝祭〜) *2013.12.22 Nakazawa Yuko Casual Dinner Show 2013 at Flamingo the Arusha ~Merry X'mas For You~ (中澤裕子 Casual Dinner Show 2013 at Flamingo the Arusha / La Donna 〜Merry X'mas For You〜) *2013.12.23 Nakazawa Yuko Casual Dinner Show 2013 at La Donna ~Merry X'mas For You~ (中澤裕子 Casual Dinner Show 2013 at Flamingo the Arusha / La Donna 〜Merry X'mas For You〜) *2014.06.22 Nakazawa Yuko BIRTHDAY☆Casual Dinner Show 2014 ~40 ga Fushime ka to Omotta Kedo 41 mo Yacchaimasu~ (中澤裕子 BIRTHDAY☆Casual Dinner Show 2014〜40が節目かと思ったけど41もやっちゃいます!〜) *2014.12.21 Nakazawa Yuko Xmas Live 2014☆ Thank you this year ☆ at Flamingo the Arusha (中澤裕子 Xmas Live 2014☆ Thank you this year ☆ at Flamingo the Arusha) *2014.12.23 Nakazawa Yuko Xmas Live 2014☆ Thank you this year ☆ at Flamingo the Arusha (中澤裕子 Xmas Live 2014☆ Thank you this year ☆ at La Donna) *2016.06.18 YUKO NAKAZAWA ☆ BIRTHDAY EVENT 『What's up?』~2016.6.18~ *2017.06.18 YUKO NAKAZAWA once a year★birthday event★44〜I'm fine!〜 Morning Musume *1999 KANSAI WALKER 5th ANNIVERSARY Jay-Land Shuffle presents Morning Musume Endless Summer Live *1999 Morning Musume '99 Memory Seishun no Hikari Tour *1999 Morning Musume Summer Event '99 *1999 Morning Musume Summer-Autumn Event '99 *2000 Morning Musume SPRING CONCERT TOUR 2000 Dancing Love Site *2000 Morning Musume Summer Tour 2000 *2000 Morning Musume Autumn Tour 2000 *2001 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2001 "Live Revolution Haru" Events *1999.06.12 Nakazawa Yuko "Junjou Koushinkyoku" Hatsubai Kinen Mini Concert & Akushu-kai *1999 Summer-Autumn Event '99 *2000.07.17 Nakazawa Yuko "Shanghai no Kaze" In-Store Event at HMV Ikebukuro Sunshine 60-tsu Mise *2010.12.18 Nakazawa Yuko Happy X'mas Show in La Donna (中澤裕子 Happy X'mas Show in La Donna) *2010.12.19 Nakazawa Yuko Happy X'mas Show in Hakata (中澤裕子 Happy X'mas Show in HAKATA) *2010.12.25 Nakazawa Yuko Happy X'mas Show in Osaka (中澤裕子 Happy X'mas Show in OSAKA) *2011.03.22 Nakazawa Yuko Vinoteca Stage (中澤裕子 VINOTECA STAGE) *2011.09.26 Nakazawa Yuko VINOTECA STAGE Live *2011.10.25 Nakazawa Yuko Vinoteca Stage (中澤裕子 VINOTECA STAGE) *2011.11.28 VINOTECA STAGE Nakazawa Yuko *2013.07.27 Nakazawa Yuko 40-sai Kinen Essay "Musume Kara Haha e" Shuppan Kinen Sign & Akushikai *2019.12.15 Nakazawa Yuko Chotto Dake Hayai Happy X'mas Show in Tokyo Fanclub Tours *2000 Yuko Nakazawa Summer & Autumn Tour 2000 *2004.xx.xx Nakazawa Yuko Otona no Valentine Fanclub Tour in Seoul *2005.xx.xx Nakazawa Yuko Otona no Valentine II Fanclub Tour in Hong Kong *2006.xx.xx Nakazawa Yuko Otona no Valentine III Fanclub Tour in Shanghai *2006.xx.xx Nakazawa Yuko FC Tour In Hokkaido *2010.10.01~03 Nakazawa Yuko Otona no Ensoku in Setouchi ~Shima to Udon to Watashi~ Category:Nakazawa Yuko Category:Nakazawa Yuko Concerts Category:Concert & Event Appearances